1. Field
This disclosure relates to generating and/or displaying promotional messages, such as advertisements, in addition to results of search queries
2. Information
If a user submits a search query, a computerized search engine may respond by providing a list showing establishments, locations, documents, and/or other results that may be relevant to a submitted query. The use of search engines may allow a user to obtain dozens of search results, for example, which may permit the user to determine availability of a desired product or service within a short period of time. This may allow a user to obtain a product or service with a single, brief trip to an establishment, such as a supermarket, grocery store, hardware store, etc., at which the user may have some assurance that the desired product or service will be available. In some instances, in addition to determining availability of a product or service, a user may additionally determine price and/or other terms from results of a search query.
However, as beneficial and highly regarded as search engines have come to be, some managers and/or operators of smaller businesses may have difficulty grasping complexities associated with achieving a web presence to enable the business to be represented in search query results in a desired manner. In some instances, while maintaining intense focus on providing quality products and/or services, operators of smaller businesses may be uncomfortable with technology and/or tools available for web-related promotion of a business. As a result, owners and/or operators of smaller businesses may maintain only a limited web-presence, or may choose to outsource responsibility for development of a web-related aspect of the business to a third party. Unfortunately, considering that third parties may only partially understand subtleties of products or services offered by a smaller business, for example, success of web-related aspects of the business may be elusive and/or may result in unnecessary expense for the business.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.